1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments herein relate generally to methods and computer code products for a data processing system. The embodiments herein relate relates generally messaging services and universal serial bus connected (USB) devices. More specifically, the present embodiments herein relate to wireless alert transmission upon receipt of a message or other information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation of the Internet, e-mail, and instant messaging, people now have access to a wealth of information that can be retrieved in real time. However, as with all information, this electronic information received has a time-value associated with it. In order to take advantage of this information, a user must have ways of being notified. While each of the applications listed, Internet, e-mail, and instant messaging, are capable of informing a user of updates while the user is in close proximity to the computer, people are not always in a location where these applications are accessible. Thus, a user must either choose to constantly monitor the computer by being in close proximity thereto, or a user can forego and ignore any potential receipt of any incoming information.